Yeezus
Dear Agony: One of the women call Yeezus by a nickname.; Cloudy Arrangement: "Zeus" gives Yeezus a code name while operating in the Underworld.; Dialing Metal: Ferrothorn Solomon calls Yeezus by his Marine name. | epithet = Grinding Mobs: After defeating a small group of Monk Pirates, Harlequin appears and calls Yeezus by his epithet. | age = 25 | height = 264 cm (8'8" ft.) | weight = | occupation = Plans Plan: After reading the newspaper, Yeezus discovers he's a Vice Admiral; (Former) | birthday = Febuary 11th | relatives = | status = Active | residence = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Unknown | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Yeezus more commonly referred to by his alias "Seiryū", is a -ranked soldier within the Marines.Plans Plan: After reading the newspaper, Yeezus discovers he's a Vice Admiral He has served ever since the age of seven, pledging his loyalty to the World Government. He was mostly known for his operation a few years ago which granted the Marines a great victory. Recently he's organized a group known as MARSOC which the sole purpose of defeating a Yonko crew.Dailing Metal: Yeezus shares with Solomon the purpose of the ground and asks for his hand. Appearance It took quite a while for Yeezus to actually show himself aside from silhouettes and his upper body. Yeezus' overall facial expression is one that leaves one asking many questions. Normally it's blank, his eyes hidden behind a pair of super dark tinted shades. His skin itself is a soft tone of brown, sitting on a rather clunky but tall man. Facial expression aside, Yeezus has long black hair that is dreaded into locks on the right side of his head dyed with blonde die at the tips and a shaved fade on the left side of his head.Dialing Metal: Yeezus hair, for the most part, is explained in full scope. A hairstyle unique to Yeezus himself that works hand in hand with his meaty face and wide neck. Unlike most veterans, Yeezus has no distinct facial markings or wounds to make his combat abilities. His overall body is rather awkward. Yeezus' upper body is disproportional when compared to his thin lower body. Something probably to do with his height.Dialing Metal: Yeezus's height is emphasized upon. Yeezus follows the traditional clothing style of all Marines. A white button-down shirt tucked with a black tie, covered by a royal blue dress coat. Complementing his coat are a pair of royal blue slacks, wrapped and tightened by a charcoal black belt. For shoes, he wears a pair of extremely expensive black loafers with a gold strap and "G"-lettered buckles. To top this off is the traditional Marine coat that bearing the kanji of "justice", with blue wrist cuffs.Dialing Metal: Yeezus's clothing is revealed. Yeezus - Full Body.png|Yeezus's full body appearance. Personality Yeezus is extremely outspoken and has no filter on what it is he states. While relaxing in his tub the show of Dragon D. Dexter is interrupted by the broadcasting of Xaris' events to which he states he hopes that Aoshin wins and kills both Michael D. Shiguma and Carter Pine—the latter who is his superior. The Marine Commodore seems to have a strong like for games. Throughout the story, he is seen making an absurd about of game references.Cloudy Arrangement: Yeezus tells Kobe that the only way to win a game against those type of people is to beat them all. In fact, Yeezus has gone out of his way to have a custom personal game board set up with pieces that represent Pirates and Marines alike where he moves pieces around the boards according to the events that happen in real life.Cloudy Arrangement: Yeezus has game pieces that take the appearance of Shiguma, Aoshin, etc. For whatever reason, Yeezus also loves taking baths despite having almost no energy to bathe himself.Cloudy Arrangement: After Tsuyuri claims she'll give him a bath, Yeezus throws his other plans out the window. This comes from the fact that he's a devil fruit user and water stands as their natural weakness. It is possible though, that he likes them due to the principle of two women bathing him. History World War X Saga During World War X, Yeezus appears resting in his office with two women watching a previous performance by Dragon D. Dexter. The show is then interrupted by the broadcasting of Aoshin murdering Xros Pirates members to which he begins rooting for the Black Widows. After he discovers that his comrades are on the island as well, Vice-Admiral Mengis and Admiral Pine, he claims that he can't help but applaud Aoshin wishing and hoping that he manages to kill Shiguma and Pine in the process. He then recognizes this is the perfect opportunity and contemplates whether or not he should set sail to Xaris and dabble his hand in the events.Dear Agony: Yeezus asks himself if he should go to the aid of his comrades. Before he could come to a proper decision one of the women stop him and manages to keep him to stay. Mad Monks Saga Selecting Bhuddist Arc After watching the broadcast by Aoshin, Yeezus gets a call from Justice who asks him what are his plans.Blue Call: Justice calls and speaks with Yeezus. His original plan was to head to Xaris to pick up the leftover from Aoshin's damage, meaning he wanted to capture the loose Xros Pirates, but decided against him once a better plan had come to mind. He then decides he should amass a team with the sole purpose of fighting against one of the other Yonko to help better the position of the Marines against the current age of piracy.Blue Call: Yeezus tells Justice that he has plans to attack one of the three Yonko. At that moment, Yeezus decides that he needs to figure out which three and begins a series of calculations and deductions that would help him come to the right decision. He ultimately chooses against the Black Widow Pirates due to the skilled samurai they possess even remembering a scar given to him by Yoshitsune.Blue Call: Yeezus tells Justice Yoshitsune is responsible for the scar across his back. Widdling down from his three options, he ultimately chooses to aim for the Monk Pirates as they have been the idlest in the past years.Blue Call: Yeezus states that his target is Daikaku and the Monk Pirates. Justice asks Yeezus how does he plan on starting all of this and building enough power. Yeezus responds by telling Justice to go through the Underworld's hotline and get in contact with a broker by the name of Zeus. His intentions were to get weapons and artificial devil fruits to aid in strengthening the Marine forces. As Justice promised, he got Yeezus in contact with Zeus the very next day which lead to an entirely new situation. On a call with Zeus, Yeezus wastes no time telling him what he's interested in; JOKERs.Cloudy Arrangement: After Zeus greets Yeezus, the Marine requests he give him artificial fruits. To Yeezus's surprise, Zeus doesn't give him a hard time and accepts his request. In return for his complete cooperation, Yeezus claims that all of Zeus's actions will be excused for the time they are "partnered" during this operation. Zeus accepts but then asks Yeezus why isn't he instead helping his comrades.Cloudy Arrangement: Zeus asks Yeezus why won't he help with the situation on Xaris against the Xros Pirates. He goes on to explain that you can't defeat these types of problems by taking down a sole piece, instead, you have to take them down as a whole and destroy the entire castle. What he basically meant was that in order to defeat a Yonko you have to beat all of them. To wrap up their little conversation and business deal, Zeus tells Yeezus that while operating, he's going to need a name to go by in the Underworld in order to finalize their deal. Yeezus states that Zeus drives a hard bargain jokingly and tells him to give him a name since he has no ideas. The name he is given is Gyrados to which they both confirm their deal and hang up. After that exchange, Yeezus leaves his post and travels to HQ where he begins to organize a group of Marines that will act as "frontliners" for the battle against the Monk Pirates. He calls this group MARSOC and figures that because he has so many people within this group, he'll need the command of another Marine. As such, he turned to the aid of Ferrothorn Solomon a Vice Admiral.Dialing Metal: Yeezus sits in a meeting with Solomon. Yeezus goes on to explain why he chose Solomon specifically, telling him he's the only one as decorated and still with ties to his Celestial heritage and his strength would be foolish not to pick up. Solomon can tell that Yeezus is holding out on the full truth and instead begins to ask him questions that result in pressuring him.... Powers and Abilities As a Vice Admiral-ranked Marine, Yeezus has complete authority over those who rank lower than himself. When he was just a Commodore he was able to order other Vice Admirals around as though he were their superior. He also has command of his own unit and ship. Though he has remained lowkey for after becoming a Commodore, Yeezus's skill is known throughout the Marines, but he tends to keep his devil fruit abilities hidden.Plans Plan: After reading the newspaper, Yeezus learns he has been promoted to Vice-Admiral. For a covert mission organized by the Marines, Fleet Admiral Kurama personally suggested Yeezus due to his unique skillset. Another testament of his strength is the fact that he was able to defeat Harlequin, a commander of a Yonko crew and man considered Daikaku's right-hand man all by his lonesome.Water and Fire: Yeezus defeats Harlequin. Physical Abilities Yeezus's tall and muscular frame is far from show. He boasts exceptional speed, durability, and strength compared to that of the most mutated of races. Yeezus was able to take multiple gunfire to his face from the Monk Pirates with the bullets simply bouncing off of his skin as though it were a reflective surface.Grinding Mobs: Bullets simply bounced off of his skin leaving no wounds. Even a simple leap from the force of his legs was enough to crush the floorboards of his ship. Through the use of his Whisper Fist Kenpo, Yeezus shows an absurd amount of strength and speed which seems to be the general basis of this style.Grinding Mobs: Yeezus defeated the Monk Pirates effortlessly. With just the palm of his hand, he was able to push a pirate across a town into a nearby forest. With his two fingers, he could poke against soft areas and crush his opponents' throat and even use a chop from his hand to knock pirates unconscious. Additionally, Yeezus boasts exception durability which is a result of his training for years. He is known for being able to take on entire squadrons of opponents with his bare fist and taking little damage in the process.Dialing Metal: Solomon comments on Yeezus skills and toughness of his skin. His presence can be felt on any island he lands on and can even initiate "flee on sight" orders when he entering the fray. He caused a cave-in in Blessing Village with a simple punch to the ground and altered the direction of the wind with a slap and few breaths. The Vice-Admiral is proficient in both kicking and punching, preferring punching as his main form of combat. Each strike seems to be enhanced by his unique fighting style and busoshoku haki which add on to his overall damage. Devil Fruit While it is unknown what exactly his devil fruit is, it has been confirmed that Yeezus does indeed possess a devil fruit.Dear Agony: One of the women tells Yeezus to relax while she relaxes him due to being a devil fruit user. Lancemanship Yeezus has shown capable skill in wielding a lance.Water and Fire: After summoning, Yeezus displays skill in utilizing his unique lance. His specific weapon of choice is a weapon by the name of Akasaki, which he has stated is a Meito weapon. With it, he was able to defend against multiple of Harlequin's normal and devil fruit-based attacks with minimal effort.Water and Fire: Yeezus tells Harlequin the name and class of his lance. Trivia *'Yeezus' is named after an alias used by famous Producer/Musician . *As far as editing goals go change, Yeezus is the author's second most struggled image, the first being Purplebeard's photo. *Aside from Ferrothorn Solomon, Yeezus is the author's favorite Marine. His rank among overall characters remains unknown as he has a vast amount of characters. References Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Sig's Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:MARSOC